Within Peridot's Shell
by Brilliantkitty
Summary: Modern AU. Peridot is not the most well known person on the planet... and if she was known, they'd say she was distant and bitter. Her life always consisted of, well, equilibrium until she meets a certain blue gem. Peridot's closest friend doesn't like this certain blue gem, how will she handle it ? (Rated M to be safe ;3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello anyone who is reading this ~ !**

**This is a steven universe AU in modern setting where gems are still gems except there was no war among the gems and basically gems and humans live peacefully among one another. I'm writing this because I am gem shipping trash okay. I hope you like it!**

**xxXXxx**

**CH.1**

Peridot had been fixing a small radio that an elderly man had brought into her shop an hour ago. She could of easily fixed this human device since ever since she decided to make her home on earth she had been studying human technology and tweaking with them non-stop, except it was rather noisy outside to her discontent. This distracted her from rewiring the radio which needed new wires.

She set the small radio back down on the table and stood up, stretching. What was going on outside that required so much noise? With a grumpy look on her face she walked out her workshop room and went downstairs. Going to the window next to the counter, she peaked through it to see a moving truck and boxes. Her frown became an angry frown. ' I hope this new neighbor of mine won't be as loud once settled in' she thought. She didn't like it when she was distracted from her technical tasks, let alone her work. She was curious however to see who was moving in so she stayed at the window.

"Yeah I get that a lot! I like to work out" said a rough female voice.

"I wish my body was more like yours, I should start working out more." said a guy voice, probably the driver of the moving truck since he had a trucker styles sense of fashion.

Peridot couldn't get a clear view of the females face since she was carrying two huge boxes on top of one another which blocked her face from view. Peridot couldn't believe all the racket they were making when it was just the driver and the female!

She waited for them to settle the boxes in the house and finally they both came out and stood there talking for a while. Peridot analyzed the female and her frown turned into a slant. 'This female with the low voice is a gem!' she thought. She has never met another gem before. This gem had a strong appearance and you could see the confidence radiating from her. This female gem had an orange diamond gem as her nose, bulking muscles that complimented the dark orange tank top she was in, long white hair that resembled a mane and was probably, according to Peridot's observation, exactly 6'4 feet tall.

Peridot backed away from the window and went back upstairs to her workshop room since the noise was now over. 'I should stay clear of this new gem and keep caution… she looks like a gargantuan ruffian.' Peridot thought as she went back to fixing the radio. "There we go" she smiled softly at the now working radio. There was a small bell ring from downstairs. 'And just in time too'

Peridot polished the radio quickly and walked downstairs. "Hello sir, I knew it was you, here's your radio" she handed him the radio and the elderly man inspected it. "This looks completely new! and the sound is better than before." he said happily as he took out his wallet. "I am going to give you a little bit extra than what you're asking. Your charges are low for what you do and I heard you do wonders. Thank you lassy." the old man said as he slowly placed the money in Peridots five finger digits which she had made float closer to the man that way he won't take as much time extending his arm. "I never get used to your fingers each time I come here" he said.

"It's okay, I get that a lot" Peridot said as her digits grasped the money. "Come again next time and have a good day" she said in such a monotone voice as the old man left, content with his improved radio.

She went to the cash register on the counter and placed the money inside. Today was a slow day for Peridot so she decided to close early. She usually goes out to the library to study or to Quartz University to sit in for technical lectures but, today she decided she wanted to stay in bed and watch youtube videos. She loved to watch human devices being made such as computers, cars, and robotics. She also liked to join chat rooms specifically for math matches since she was a genius in the maths as well. No one could beat her. She enjoyed the hardest questions the online people would throw at her! Peridot went upstairs and went into her bedroom which was right across her workshop room.

Adjusting herself in her cozy bed, she proceeded to go on the internet using four of her fingers and one for the touch screen of the holographic octagon panel that projected within the borders of her four fingers. Typing " " onto the address bar she proceeded to then watch a video of the newest iphone being taken apart and assembled. She watched the video with such ease and interest until for a quick second, a thought came into her mind but pushed it out.

'You're lonely' was the thought but she shook it off. She would never permit such a useless feeling to get to her but she knew she was a lonely and very cold person.

She continued watching her videos with such contentment until she drifted to pretend sleep. This thing of sleep humans did was quite relaxing to her.

**xxXXxx**

KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKnock

'Who… is knocking the door?' Peridot thought angrily while glancing at the clock. It's almost midnight! Why would anyone come into her store at this time? Even if it wasn't a customer, who ever visits Peridot anyways?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'How dare this person come trifling at my home door!' she thought as she got up. Grumbling under her breath she unlocked the door without seeing who it was through the window. As soon as she opened it, her angry expression changed to a somewhat mix of anger and shock at who she saw.

"Yo what's up, my bad for intruding but I just moved in next door and I _knew _that this old little shop of yours was owned by a gem so I was curious as to who this gem is and OH do you have any food? I haven't really bought any but I'm kind of, as the earthlings say, "peckish"

There the diamond nosed female was standing at the door. Peridot immediately changed her facial expression to annoyed. "What makes you think I'd let you right on in! Do you know what time it is? If you were in the correct mind, people usually don't visit around midnight." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The orange gem was amused at the green female gem. No one has ever talked to her like that because of her frightful and dominant appearance however this gem stood her ground and even insulted her.

"My name is Jasper. Are you going to let me stand out here in the cold or open the entry door? Why do you even have two front doors?"

Peridot was very upset. This gem that called herself Jasper will not listen to her. She says and does what she wants. "Who said I wanted to hang out?" was her comeback. She stood her ground and refused to unlock the entry door. Jasper sighed then chuckled. "Are you scared of me? It's okay to be afraid, plenty... actually most people are intimidated by me."

Peridot's eyebrow twitched. This gem was annoying she thought. "I am 100% certain that I do not fear a gargantuan like yourself. I just don't know why you decided to almost destroy my door at almost 12 o'clock in the morning."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch and let me in. I know that we gems can't really sleep so I knew you were awake." Jasper said trying to sound sincere. Peridot sighed and unlocked the door, letting the tall female walk into her abode. Jasper walked in and looked around. "Pretty nice pad you got going on. You even have a mini technology repair store." Her eyes then from the small rack of merchandise on the right side of the house and examined Peridot.

Peridot was annoyed. She didn't like how Jasper was looking at her and all her stuff. "Are you the one who fixes the humans devices? As I can see, you have floating fingers and round glasses on so you must be some sort of technical or nerdy gem right?"

Peridot's expression changed to dumbfounded. "You're kidding me right?"

"I was right, right? Am I right or am I right" Jasper said grinning proudly. This diamond gem was being stereotypical, there are gems that could have glasses and floating body parts but does not mean they're ultimately the brainy gems. "I guess your speculation can be marked as a good assumption." said Peridot trying to ignore Jasper's ignorance.

"Where's the kitchen?"

Peridot used one of her fingers to point to the shut door straight ahead. "I warn you, I'm not much of an eater so I don't really have anything… wait, who said you could have some of my food?" Peridot said warningly. "You know, you haven't introduced yourself to me yet." Jasper said as she opened the refrigerator. "Also, why do you only have green grapes and two energy drinks in here?" Jasper took a bundle of grapes then plopped some into her mouth. Peridot's nerves were about to break, she didn't like Jasper. "Jasper…" a vein popped out from Peridot's forehead. 'She keeps touching my stuff and doing as she pleases! this must desist at once.'

Jasper turned to look at the green gem, raising a brow.

"If you don't get out of my house right now, I assure you, your leave will not be pleasant!"

Jasper put down the grapes and the confidence in her face changed to a new expression, a serious one. She looked away from Peridot and to Peridot's surprise, she could see the small tinge of blush on Jasper's cheeks. "Look, my bad okay. When I first decided on moving into this house and found out a gem owns the house next to mine, I thought it would be pretty cool to have someone to hang out with. I know three other gems besides you but we aren't really close. So I guess I just came here thinking we could hang but instead made myself look like a fool!" Jasper said getting angry at the end of her sincere but short monologue. Peridot felt kind of bad. She was never good at socializing, let alone even communicating with even her clients. Jasper sure made a poor choice in who to choose as a friend she thought.

Peridot cleared her throat and sat down at one of the chairs at the small kitchen table. "The names Peridot." She said as she began to use her fingers to open up her holographic panel and proceed to "chill out" on youtube. Peridot kept her eyes on the panel, trying to keep it cool but from her periphery saw Jasper shuffle. What she didn't see was the huge grin on her face. "So this is what you do most of your time huh? Why're you watching a video on disassembling televisions? You should search up "Body building competitions" those are fucking great." Jasper said taking a seat as well.

'She's alright I guess, annoying but alright' Peridot thought as her and the tall gem proceeded to waste their time talking, mostly Jasper, and sharing grapes.

Peridot did not expect her night to be interrupted tonight, she expected the same and usual routine. Get up, open the store, fix things, maybe work on her own gadgets, close the store, maybe go to the library or university, go home, chill out. That was her usual but tonight, was different. She actually socialized. She made somewhat an acquaintance, a peer, a friend. What she didn't know was that Jasper was being serious when she said she wanted to have someone to hang out with. Jasper would always unexpectedly come over and even when Peridot gave her, her cellular number that way she could call or text Peridot that she'd be coming over, Jasper didn't even use it! She would come over anyways whenever she was bored or wanted something. However, Peridot got used to it and used to Jasper's bold, cocky and very easily angered personality.

To think that Peridot was going to steer clear of this titan orange gem. Then again, it wouldn't have made a difference to her however even though she would never articulate it, she was kind of glad to have made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I watched "Story for Steven." the other day and WOAH, I'm forever PearlXrose now. I was going to do a bit of Pearlmethyst for this story but now my ships have changed course! I'd like to know how you guys like my story so far (^^)" so please review or send me a PM. **

**xxXXxx**

**CH.2**

It was just another day. It wasn't smoldering hot nor was it freezing cold. It was the season the humans called "fall" which Peridot didn't really enjoy but, not because of the temperature. She loved a balanced temperature except she hated the gusts of winds that fall would bring. Pieces of tiny hairs would stick out of her oddly shaped hair and make it puffier than usual because of all the wind.

Peridot much rather stay home when the weather was windy like today. Today was restocking day so she had been restocking the merchandise she sold. She sold different types of headphones, USBs, blank CDs, auxiliary chords, hdmi cables and a few of other electrical appliances and devices. It wasn't a lot to restock since she only has a mini spot for her merchandise which was to the right side of the customer as soon as they walk in. Of course her store was more for repairs and adjustments but selling merchandise proved to increase customer satisfaction and income according to Peridot's research. She liked restocking however, it made her feel calm, restocking the human technology that she owned.

Placing a stack of blank CDs on one of the selves, she began to hum to herself. 'Nothing could stop me from feeling this satisfaction.' she thought to herself still humming softly.

_Ding ~_

She thought too soon. Placing down the last stack of CDs she looked towards the door, ready to greet the customer but to her surprise, it was the mayor of Beach City. She looked at him and raised a brow. "Hello Mayor Dewey, what is this pleasure of you coming to my small little humble electronics store?" she said. "Hello Peridot! I see your store is organized and clean as always." he said smiling. Peridot could tell he was nervous. For some reason he was always nervous around the gems of Beach City but she had no idea why.

"Yes of course, wouldn't anyone? Anyways what do you want?" she said quite bluntly. She just wanted to go back to her things and organize. "Look, Beach City's aquarium has really begged me and even followed me everywhere so that they could ask me to fund their fundraiser. They're trying to save up enough money to hire the best animal prosthetics professional who can create a prosthetic fin for this baby dolphin they recently attained. So I knew you'd be able to do it! you are all about technology am I correct? I just don't see the point in hiring someone who charges outrageously when their work isn't done well unlike your work."

Peridot smirked. She loved being complimented on her work. Mayor Dewey was lucky because she actually decided to do it. It'll be fun she thought. Crossing her arms, she spoke. "Well you came to the right gem. Tell them I'll just need an X-ray, a blueprint, and various pictures of the creatures wounded area from different aspects. I'll have it done in about two days, maybe even less and I'll do it for free."

The mayor was certainly surprised because he gaped by the end of Peridot's conditions. "R-really? Thank you Peridot! I'll let them know and get you those documents by tonight. You'll receive them through special delivery in the mail. They'll be so happy when they hear this." he said extending his arm to shake Peridot's hand. Peridot shrugged and shook his hand. She felt him hesitate a bit when shaking. He kept looking at her floating appendages and she rolled her eyes. Finally, he released her fingers and smiled."Sublime fingers and thank you again, you've done the city a good thing." then he left out the door.

As he left out, Peridot looked at the fingers he shook. 'My fingers aren't that weird.' she shrugged and went upstairs to her room. She decided to to just hang around in her house to make time pass by faster until tonight when the documents come. She turned on the playstation 3 that she had bought when Jasper introduced her to the life of gaming. Jasper didn't play as often as Peridot now does but they still would play together whenever they both agreed to. Peridot's favorite game however was not one of intellectual aspects nor technological in components but was one of weapon machinery. She loved playing "Call of Duty: Black Ops 2" it might not seem something she would play but it is _very _something she would play.

She was playing her favorite map, "Drone."

"10 seconds have passed since the match started, enemy should be approaching right now. Enemy shot dead. Turn around, another enemy dead. Camp out at this corner for a few seconds… HA! another enemy shot dead by me." Peridot was so focused on the game already that she didn't notice a few hours passed by but luckily for her, there were no customers.

"No, no, NO! Stop wrecking my things! UGH! I had just set up that sentry gun and guardian! Small-minded idiotic buffoons destroying my shit."

It was now 8pm and Peridot had been demolishing others at multiplayer maps all day. 'I forgot to put the open sign at the door to closed.' she thought nonchalantly and went downstairs then went outside to flip the sign that was hooked on the door. "Oh, how long has this been here?" she said as she noticed a flat, large yellow package on the ground at her door. "hmm, I should learn to keep in touch with my surroundings when playing black ops."

She picked up the large yellow package and went back inside to her workshop. Carefully pulling out the contents of the envelope, she spread the large pictures and papers on her work table neatly. She then proceeded to pull out her panel with the use of her fingers and phased on her visor instead of having her round human glasses. Eyeing the pictures and the blueprints, she began to record herself and making notes on what she had to calculate such as how big the prosthetic has to be, its design, its shape, length, width and everything else. "Prosthetic must also be created with material that will convenient the aquatic mammal when swimming. Possible gel fibers… also a trip to the home planet to receive some special material. End of Log #1486."

She had also already created statistics and accurate numerical information that will be used to create the product. She used the fingers that were not being used for the holographic panel to reach out for material she was going to need. Luckily, she always has the necessary material for anything since she always keeps her workshop stocked with wires and all sorts of gadgetry.

"Alright, this should be about ¾ complete. All I need now is to visit the appliance store in space" she said proud of herself. She always logs the first of any device she creates and was certainly proud of almost completing the artificial body part for a sea mammal.

It was night time on earth but in space was a different time. She could of went to space tonight however she decided to go early in the morning, close the shop for the day, finish off her creation, then visit the aquarium. "All that inventing sure did amuse me. Maybe I'll go visit Jasper." she said. After a good inventing, she liked topping her products with a little online or console gaming fun but she decided she hasn't seen Jasper for a while so she'd hang out with her.

Heading out the door and locking it, she went to the nearest convenience store to buy two mountain dews, a bag of doritos and one bag of puffy cheetos for Jasper. On her way back, she had already ate half her bag of doritos. 'Doritos are love, doritos are life' she thought with her mouth full of doritos. Finally she was at Jaspers doorstep. She checked to see if it was unlocked first and of course it was, to Peridot's dismay. She always told Jasper to not forget to lock her door but she did. As soon as she entered she saw Jasper doing push-ups. "Does this mean you won't play some Black Ops with me?" the green gem said, placing the bags down on the couch.

"Did you finish creating some nerdy invention or something? You never come over unless for that reason." Jasper said doing another push-up. "Maybe" was Peridot's reply.

"Just let me finish my work out. Do you mind sitting on my back?"

"Yeah I do mind, I don't want to sit on your sweaty back."

"Come on Peridot, don't be a little bitch" Jasper knew exactly how to irritate her friend. With an upside down kitty frown, she went, first reaching for her bag of chips, then proceeding to sit on Jasper's sweaty back, criss-cross style. "I'm doing this because I owe you a solid."

"Whatever" Jasper grumbled and she felt the difference of the new weight she now has on her back. "You're not that heavy." she said. 'But you're still cute.' Jasper thought. Catching herself in thought, she internally cursed 'Fuck! just concentrate on your push-ups'

With her full of what was last of her dorito bag she then gulped and said "Why is your face so flushed? I don't think i've ever seen you this flushed. Are you okay?"

"Shut up! and keep trying to be heavy you dweeb." Jasper said angrily knowing that she was probably blushing because of her thoughts. Peridot rolled her eyes and got off of Jasper. "You need a break, lets go play some black ops. I got us some snacks." the rarely ever nice gem said, reaching for the bag and giving it to the flushed orange gem. "Thanks"

They both headed for Jaspers huge room that contained the playstation she also had.

After turning on the game station, Jasper went to freshen up since she reeked of sweat then she returned to where Peridot was sitting to drink some of her mountain dew.

"Come on Peridot I swear you're always camping! Help me out over here." Jasper said angrily.

"I'm strategically better at hiding out and analyzing what will happen next. You're just mad because i'm better at this game."

"Shut up and help me. We _are _on teams."

Peridot sighed and proceeded to where Jasper's location was. Afterall it was a team match. After two hours of playing on the console and drinking and eating puff cheetos, they were at the end of one more game, 2 minutes left, game mode: capture the flag.

"I HAVE THE FLAG, JASPER HURRY THE FUCK UP AND WATCH MY BACK." Peridot was on her game and is not willing to lose. "I'm trying over here but these motherfuckers keep killing me!" Jasper was trying her hardest avoiding the enemies except she's not good at moving quickly since her fingers were a bit too big for the controllers. "I'M ALMOST THERE HOLY MOTHERBOARD, I'M IN IT TO WIN IT."

Jasper enjoyed it when Peridot got like this. She rarely sees any emotion out of Peridot.

Peridot's fingers were dominating the controller so hard, shooting enemies from side to side. It was now down to the last 10 seconds.

Running straight for their own flag to deposit the enemy flag, seeing that no enemies were nearby, she dived for their homebase. but taking a huge leap of faith, comes openings. Right when she dived for the win, an enemy who was undetected on the map had rifle sniped her twice, killing Peridot's person. "FFFFUCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! NO NO NO HOW" she yelled out. Jasper was just bursting out in laughter and holding her stomach. "Oh my gem, this shit is too funny, P you blew it, you lost!" Jasper said making fun of Peridot's situation. "This has to be some sort of system glitch! I was about a second away! The game's computation of time is about .50% skewed therefore was not a fair competition. I should of won! I clearly touched the tip of the middle of our flag base. The computer system animators should of calculated all of this correctly making a more accurate game competition!" Peridot was clearly upset she lost. Still laughing, Jasper managed to say "Don't blame the creators, blame your moderate game skills you nerd." Peridot glared at Jasper and kept on complaining, waving an arm in the air. "I could of saved a second more if your game skills didn't suck! If you had just shot these dimwitted, feeble-minded, ignoramus, simplet-" her words came to a cease as Peridot's face showed pain. She raised her fingers to her mouth trying to ease the discomfort. This was too funny Jasper had thought. Peridot had just blown a fuse and now she accidently bit her lip.

Sucking in her lips due to the pain, Peridot just glared even harder at Jasper for her boisterous laughter. "Shut up" said the green gem in a sort of mumbled voice. After a few seconds, Jasper calmed down and looked at Peridot. "That was gold right there. Stop being a baby P, here let me see."

Peridot angrily stopped sucking in her lip and looked at Jasper, still angry. Jasper looked at the other gems small pursed green lips. She saw a small bump on the lower bottom right of her lower lip. She noticed that her lips weren't dry. That they were a bit wet, probably because she licked her wound when she sucked her lip in. 'Her lips look so.. she looks so..' Jasper didn't even notice that her mind had went side-tracked until Peridot spoke. "WELL…?"

Jasper gulped and looked away putting her arms over her head. "Y-yeah, just a bump, you'll be fine."

'Shit, did I just stutter? Get your head out the gutter Jasper!' she said internally, angry at herself for thinking such thoughts about her closest friend. Peridot looked at Jasper's face, it seemed like she was having some internal struggle with herself, which she was correct, however, Peridot decided to shrug it off and started to get off the bed. "Well i'm going home Jasp, goodnight." and with that Peridot walked out Jasper's room and left her house without another word. Jasper stayed in the same spot frustrated at herself. "Ugh what the fuck is wrong with me!" she said pushing her face into her hands.

That night Jasper decided to take her mind off of her friend by working out some more and making plans with one of her gem friends for tomorrow. She even cleaned up her messy room. Peridot however was excited for tomorrow, she was going to finally finish her small project and watch it work wonders for the dolphin.

**xxXXxx**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, to Peridot's dismay, she forgot to close the curtains of the window next to her bed so she woke up blinded by the bright sun. "ugh, how do these mortals do it? My robotic dark soul might just melt away." she said as she tried to block the light with her arm. She got up and closed the curtains then stretched. She always enjoyed stretching her entire body straight up and her rear end somewhat protruding outward while on her tippy toes. Her arms stretched all the way up above her head and once she was done with her stretching, she then sighed lazily. Today was the day she'd finish her dolphin fin prosthetic. She just has to get ready and she's good to go!.

The green gem went to the bathroom and showered. After showering, she had a dark green towel wrapped around her so that she could brush her teeth before going back into her room to chance. As she was brushing her teeth she was looking at herself in the mirror. 'Hmm so should I go with the visor or the regular human glasses I wear?' she was contemplating with herself. If she goes with the visor then she'll look pretty technical but if she goes with the glasses, she'll look smart but nerdy. 'I think i'll just go with the regular glasses. I think their nice anyways.' she thought as she spit out the toothpaste. Going into her room, she decided that she should just throw on her favorite oversized shirt which consisted of one simple design of a power button and black denim shorts that go up to her knees. She always liked her shirts a bit oversized since the robotic tips of her arms are a bit bigger than regular human arms. With that she was ready to go.

Leaving the sign on her store to "close" and locking her door, she started to walk towards the forest nearby. This forest was not close by walk however, it'd probably be a thirty minute walk. She knew she was going to have to shape-shift into a bird. She sighed, frustrated that she had to change into an animal. She didn't shape-shift a lot but because she preferred not to use that ability. She couldn't drive to the warp pad since there were no driving paths within the forest so she had to shape-shift. As she started focusing on an aerial animal, such as a hawk, she began to glow. The white growing glow with a hint of green glowed so bright that within a second, she became a green hawk. Taking to the skies, she began to analyze how the earth looks beneath her from hawk view. 'From this height, the planet looks humongous.' Peridot thought and she also took in the feel of being a hawk. 'If anyone I knew were to see me now, it would be so mortifying'

shivering to the thought she noticed she was close to the warp pad in the middle of the forest. Slowing her wings, she landed near the pad and transformed back to her regular self. adjusting her glasses, she walked on top of the pad and the space pad beamed a light all the way straight up into space in which she started to warp to her destination.

**xxXXxx**

Jasper was snoring up a storm until her cellphone kept vibrating and vibrating next to her. Slowly and sluggishly moving her hand towards her cellphone she grabbed it and held it in front of her face. "Who dares disturb my peaceful slumber" she mumbled while wiping her eyes with her other hand.

_10:20am_

_Jasper tell me that you're ready to meet up at 11:00am_

_10:40_

_J are you ready?_

_10:50_

_you're asleep aren't you._

_10:51_

_WAKE UP._

They were all text messages from her red gem friend, Garnet.

Jasper shot up into a sitting position and looked at the clock next to her bed which read "11:00." She cursed loudly and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth while showering and changed, all about in ten minutes. Grabbing her workout bag, she dashed out the front door, still pissed off she slept in. 'Eh Garnet will get over it.' she thought as she ran to the gym near Quartz University.

After another ten minutes, she finally arrived at the gym and went to the back where the gym's huge track field was. "Took you long enough J." said a familiar voice. Jasper then searched for Garnet who was at the side of the track field where the small basketball court laid. "I kind of already did track without you since I arrived here early. You want to have a basketball match?" said Garnet in somewhat of a pumped up voice. "Sure." said the bigger and taller of the two as they both fist pumped one another as they reached the court.

Garnet took out a basketball that she had in her own sports bag while Jasper set down her sports bag to the side of Garnet's bag. As they both walked up to the middle of the court, Jasper was cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck. "Ready to get beat down?" she said grinning confidently. "We'll see. No gem ability using this time." and with Garnet's last words, they both started bouncing the ball back and forth to one another and Garnet had stolen the ball, receiving the chance to start off the Garnet had the ball she nonchalantly started to start a conversation. "So i'm having a party at my house, mostly because Amethyst wants to have a party. You in?" as she said this, Jasper had stolen the basketball from her and started dodging and dribbling towards the basket. They were both stuck close to one another as Garnet tried to take back the ball and Jasper kept turning and dribbling away from Garnet's arms. "Cool alright. Can I bring a friend of mine?" Jasper said inhaling some air. She managed to get past Garnet and quickly dribbling the ball she made the shot towards the basket but the ball ended up hitting the rim and bouncing backwards. "Shit!" Jasper yelled angrily. Seeing the opportunity of an angry Jasper, Garnet quickly took the ball and started dribbling. "Sure. Pearl and Amethyst are bringing an extra friend as well." Garnet said as she was breathing heavily, trying to dodge all of Jasper's attempt to take the ball. "The friend i'm bringing is kind of a noob so tell the others to tone it down a bit so that she can get used to our fun." Jasper said upset since she was trying to get back to ball however, while Jasper was talking, Garnet took a chance at shooting from a far distance and the basketball went straight through the hoop. Both staring at the ball that was bouncing on the ground until it came to a stop, Garnet turned to face Jasper and Jasper angrily shoved passed Garnet. She knew that the red gem was grinning through her teeth. "No need for being a foul loser." Garnet said as she went to her bag to retrieve her bottle of water. She tossed the extra bottle of water in her bag to Jasper since she knew she had forgotten to bring her own. After the two finished drinking, Garnet spoke up first. "So, who is this new friend? All you ever told me was that she was a gem." Jasper wiped the sweat off her forehead with a rag as she began to speak. "You'll meet her at the party and when is this party?"

"It's tomorrow at 7pm."

"Why so late? Not that i'm complaining, just curious." said Jasper raising a questionable brow at Garnet. "Amethyst _really _wants to have fun. As in loud music, get wasted fun but i'll let her know to keep calm and build up to it for ya' friend." Jasper gave a nod of her head as thanks and got up. "So do you want to do track again? Or are you tired?"

The red gem nodded and got up as well, ready for their intense competition.

**xxXXxx**

Peridot was excited to get home. She had the special flexible material that she obtained from space. This material grows with whatever it is made with so once added to the contraption Peridot already started, the baby dolphin will be able to wear it without any issue of having to remake one for when it grows bigger since the material will keep expanding to any shape and size the surface it is on.

Arriving home, she rushed in and towards her workshop. Pulling out the unfinished prosthetic and her holographic panel, she began to get to work. Opening up her log she began to also record herself. "50% Specialized space expanding material, 40% gel fiber, 10% other metals. The injury is to the dolphins tail. A predator bit off one of the dolphin's flukes therefore metal was in use in order to make a sturdy hook for the prosthetic to get a good grip on the dolphin. The gel fiber will be made as the undercoating to make the prosthetic as comfortable for the dolphin, also used to make an identical mass as the dolphins other fluke and the specialized space material will provide the needs of the dolphin as it develops into a full grown sea mammal."

As Peridot took note at everything, she was finally done with the prosthetic. Just to double-check it, she ran a scan over the entire object, making sure the dimensions are correct and for any cracks or malfunctions. After her visual scan was done, she dissipated away her visor and phased on her glasses. "Task complete. Time to head to the aquarium."

Placing the fake dolphin's fluke in a bag, she was ready to go out again except this time a little bit less excited because she knew she'd have to meet with someone she didn't know. The aquarium was a long ways from where she lived but she wasn't in a hurry anymore since it was still only 9am. Peridot decided to drive over there in her medium sized black car. The drive was calm and quiet since it was early morning but she enjoyed every minute of it.

By the time she got to the aquarium it was 9:30am. She parked in the almost empty parking lot near the entrance and walked into the aquarium. She'd never been to an aquarium. Peridot didn't know the place nor did she know where to go so she decided to ask the employee who greeted her at the door."Um, hi, i'm not here for pleasure but rather business with the dolphin department. Can you tell me where to go?"

The employee looked at her suspiciously, probably thinking Peridot was lying her way into a free ticket but, decided to cooperate anyways. "Okay make a right over here, then go all the way straight where the symbol of a dolphin is." The female employee showed Peridot on a mini map that she let her keep. "Thanks" said the green gem without looking the girl in the eye and started walking through the aquarium. 'These are earth sea creatures… some mammalian and others fish.' she began to note to herself as she walked through the hallway which engulfed the aquatic life at the sides behind a strong glass. There were plenty of fish however, she noticed one species of fish that caught her eye. It was a triangular fish which was green. Peridot stopped walking for a bit and raised a brow at the fish. It was just staying in one place while all the other fish were swimming around. Peridot tapped the glass even though there was a sign basically everywhere saying "Do not tap the glass." The triangular green fish stayed in place but began to swim away slowly. 'Okay… this fish must be sick' though Peridot but she turned from the glass and proceeded to walk towards the dolphin area.

Entering the opening into the area where the dolphins perform, Peridot started to turn her head left and right to see if anyone was there. Walking up to the edge of the pool, she examined it for any dolphins, maybe the one she made the prosthetic for was in there. While she had been preoccupied trying to see any dolphins, somebody had shut a door nearby her but she didn't notice. "Excuse me?"

immediately startled, Peridot started flailing her arms to try and keep balance but started falling into the pool. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. 'This is it, this is where my life ends from embarrassment.' she thought, shutting her eyes promptly so that the water won't sting her eyes. Seconds passed in no time however, no tremendous splash was sounded nor the struggle to hold her breath. The sounds heard, confused Peridot. It was like as if she did fall into the pool except after that was a soft sound of moving water. Peridot also felt wetness around her waist.

Springing her eyes back open, Peridot looked at her current situation. There was water shaped like a hand that had grasped itself around her waist in order to save her from the huge splash.

"Oh my god are you okay?" asked a female voice, making the huge water-embodied arm gently place Peridot on her feet near her.

Peridot's mouth gaped and eyes wide-open, she didn't even notice that this was the doing of a gem. Getting the strength back in her legs, she managed to stay up. She could feel the thin layer of water that had seeped into her pants and part of her shirt.

Shuddering as the hand began to vanish back into the pool, Peridot tried to keep her confusion and awkward encounter of the watery hand shifting around her body to minimum since she hated others seeing her flustered.

"Sorry, it left your clothes damp but on the brightside, I did manage to save you from the big splash!" the blue gemmed girl said while smiling quite optimistically.

While the girl spoke, Peridot managed to analyze her quickly. This girl was slightly taller than herself, had short blue hair that curled upwards roughly at the ends, and had blue eyes just like her hair. She was wearing a red shirt with an animated picture of a dolphin and words that read "Part of the *insert dolphin cartoon* team!" with denim capris.

'Her anatomy is quite attractive...WHATTHEFUCKAMITHINKING' As she registered her unnatural thought, she also realized that she hadn't replied to the girl.

"Uh, it's quite alright it'll dry." she said trying to preserve the awkwardness she is feeling. "So I see you're a gem too! My name is Lapis by the way, can I know why you're here?" the blue gem asked curiously. Taking note that she was there to drop off a prosthetic, she realized that it was in her bag, which she totally forgot about. Not answering the other gem, Peridot turned around and scanned the area for her bag, hoping it didn't drop into the pool but to her luck, it was sitting at the brink of the pool. She walked to the bag and picked it up then went back the the blue haired girl.

"I'm here because of this. I think you're the right authority I should be showing this to correct? " eyeing and nodding towards Lapis' shirt. she took out the prosthetic and held it high with glee and confidence. Lapis' eyes widened as so did her growing smile. "You're the one who made this for Dashy?! Here come with me."

Lapis took the prosthetic into her hands as she started to walk towards a cave-looking structure against the wall in the back of the room. The cave had two openings which both lead to a door. Both going inside, it lead to another smaller room which had two smaller pools. In this room was an old man who had white hair. He was petting a small dolphin when they came in. "Marty! Look at who I brought in." Yelled Lapis.

He turned around and eyed Peridot then at what Lapis had in her hands. Getting up from his crouching position, he walked up to Peridot and extended his arm. "Hello there, you must be Peridot."

Peridot didn't like shaking people's hands but she did it anyways. He made a weird expression when he shook her floating fingers but she ignored it. "Affirmative, I'm here to drop off the prosthetic as you well know but if it isn't an issue, i'd like to see it work first hand." she said trying not to sound so smug. "Why of course, our little Dashy will love being able to swim correctly and efficiently again."

The three of them went to the the border of the pool and Lapis handed the prosthetic to Marty. As he examined its shape and body, he gently climbed down into the pool. The little dolphin had been swimming oddly and was unable to maneuver well so it was easier for Marty to get the little dolphin still. He gently directed the dolphin's tail towards his chest and proceeded to slowly slide on the prosthetic, coiling the the hook around the dolphin's tail and securing it. It looked identical to the other fluke of the tail except for the bordering of the prosthetic, it looked as if it wanted to peel off. Marty raised an eyebrow at Peridot and she knew what he wanted so she crouched down next to Marty and fazed on her visor so that she could bring up the data from the prosthetic. She then brought down her ten fingers all the way to where the prosthetic was and pinpointed certain areas of the border to place them on. "Exactly 1cm apart and exact pressure at 5.13Pa for 30 seconds." she said mostly to herself. She then applied pressure and smoothed down the borders for 30 seconds and the border became invisible, as if the dolphin didn't even have a prosthetic on. She brought her fingers back to her arms and looked at Marty who was astonished but his expression did not last because the real challenge was whether or not it worked for the animal. "Lapis can you help Dashy with his new attachment." he commanded her. She climbed down the pool and placed her hand on the side of the dolphin.

"Who's a good boy? How you feeling about the new fluke, Dashy?" She began to converse with the dolphin. 'Why is she talking to it? I've only seen humans do such ridiculous things but she's a gem.' Peridot was thinking to herself and she crossed her arms, impatient. Lapid had got the dolphin to swim in the direction she wanted then Dashy began to wave its tail differently, more elegantly like every other dolphin. Dashy began to do some squeaking and chirping noises while swimming around the entire pool. Peridot noticed that Lapid had stayed in the water in the same place. Her eyes were filled with astonishment and happiness. Peridot couldn't understand why she was giving such an endearing look to an animal. Had it been that important to her?

As Peridot was stuck in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Lapis had came up to her smiling and so did Marty. "I would hug you! but i'm all wet. I'm so grateful for what you did." Lapis said. She couldn't look any happier. Marty looked happy but not that happy. "I can hug you however, you saved me huge money on this one Peridot!" then without her permission, he hugged her quickly as he gave his thanks. Peridot tensed up and had an uncomfortable expression on her face as she didn't move any part of her body but allowed the man to hug her. She glance at Lapid quickly and she was giggling. She could tell just as well as Peridot did that Peridot was not a hugger.

After the hug Marty spoke first. "You see, Dashy is quite popular here at the aquarium. You saved him from the low percentile he had of survival in the wild but now he'll be able to because of you. We want you throw a ceremony of gratitude for you, please. The community would love it." he said looking at Peridot's eyes to show his seriousness.

"Sir-"

"Marty"

"Marty… i'm not one for these kinds of events. I'm just glad I could help." Peridot said. 'Glad to also see my prosthetic worked perfectly and accurately to what I thought.'

"Just this once, let us thank you." He said with plead in his eyes.

Lapis then decided to speak up. "Yeah, I'd love to thank you for what you did for Dashy. You've been here for hours and you probably have other things to do so we can't properly thank you right now but please let us make it up to you next week."

Peridot looked at Lapis but didn't know what to say. She didn't want to disappoint her… 'Ugh why is she making such a sad face… why're they both like this.' Under pressure, she gave in.

"Okay but just this once please."

Lapis clasped her hands together and smiled widely. "Okay you won't regret it!"

Peridot had no idea what was going to happen next week when they throw her their thanks. She really hates being exposed like that. All she had to do was say no but said yes because Marty was persuasive or maybe she said yes because she felt bad for them or maybe she said yes because she couldn't say no to Lapis' disappointed face.

**xxXXxx**

It was about 7pm when Peridot got home. She was tired from the outcome of the day and was already tired from what she was going to face in the future. She was going to have to make a speech. She has to say _something _at least for the community who most likely expects answers and confirmation.. She sighed and went upstairs to her room to crash on the bed.

At least she can relax now.

_CRASH. Creak creak creak…*footsteps being heard then stop* Thump thmp thmP THUMP *loud footsteps going up the stairs and room door opens loudly*_

'And of course, Jasper is going to come in and interrupt my time of peace.'

"Yo P, I got to tell you something." Jasper said as she turned crashed on Peridot's bed, making her slightly jump up and down. "_What_." she said sharply. "Well someones not in the mood" muttered Jasper. "But anyways, My friends are throwing a party and I think it's time for you to meet my friends and actually stop being such a piece of old computer hardware all the time."

She waited for Peridot to say something but the green gem remained with her back turned to Jasper without saying anything. "P come on! The party is tomorrow at 7pm."

Still no reply nor movement from her.

Jasper was getting angry. "Peridot come on, I told them to tone it down a bit since i'd bring you."

This got a reaction out the green gem. "I do not need anyone to tone anything down for me. I am great at mostly everything." Jasper raised a brow and chuckled. "Okay you're going to tell me you're great at everything? If you're so great then prove it by showing me you can socialize like any other person." Peridot then got up into a sitting position on her bed. "Easy enough. On one condition, since i'm going to this ridiculous party then you have to do watch over my shop for one day when I request it." the green gem said as she smirked towards Jaspers way.

Jasper growled lightly, disliking the conditions Peridot was giving her but she agreed only because she really wanted Peridot to go. Of course Peridot didn't know how bad she wanted her to go but that was fine. "This is only if you're able to show me that you can have fun and socialize like a regular person."

Peridot shrugged. "Of course, easy peasy." she said smugly.

Jasper rolled her eyes. She liked Peridot's arrogant side sometimes. She thought it was cute. Jasper shook her head. 'Cute as in friendship kind of cute...friendship kind of cute...kind of cute.'

Peridot tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "You know you've been separating from reality much recently. Not that I care but just saying." Jasper lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"Your strength has also went down by 1.3%, you should probably work out more." Peridot said nonchalantly as Jasper kicked her off the bed. "1v1 me right now at black ops 2 and i'll show you my strength!" Peridot got up from the floor and obliged beginning to turn power on her console.

**xxXXxx**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and BTW, just letting you guys know, a lot of these statistical what-nots coming from Peridot are not accurate LOL I try to make them as accurate as possible though but I wouldn't know unless I did some hardcore research lol. Of course Peridot IS the analytic rock gem she is after all so i'm trying to portray her character as so. I'll try my best! **

**I can't do these horizontal page break lines correctly -.-" so i'm using this "****xxXXxx"**

**Ps. Did you know that the two fin things at the end of a dolphin's tail are called flukes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive comments those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter xP**

**xxXXxx**

**CH.3**

Peridot was as big of a nervous wreck as a malfunctioning business computer on its expected heyday. She was a disaster and she couldn't do anything to calm herself because Jasper wouldn't get out her house. She knew Jasper wanted to see her crack, see her back down and lose their little bet.

On the outside however, Peridot kept composed and indifferent as always. "I know you're nervous, it's okay to admit it." Jasper yelled from the bathroom where she had been making sure she had nothing on her face. "Jasper. Im. Not. Nervous." raising her monotonous voice in anger.

Peridot had been trying to decide what to wear but didn't know what to begin with. 'These are just regular gems whom are unknown to me. Why should I care for such things...' After researching on google, in secret away from Jasper, for "what to wear for a casual party", she decided to faze on a dark green pullover that had a picture of the planet Saturn on it, along with black denim pants.

"You look party ready." complimented Jasper as she got out the bathroom picking at her teeth with a toothpick.

"I don't care." said Peridot flatly.

Jasper just rolled her eyes and grabbed her green friend's wrist. "Come on, we are already late because you took forever to get ready."

"I just happen to be a bit more time-consuming when it comes to preparing for certain operations." she said, struggling to get out of Jasper's iron grip. Before exiting her home, Peridot flipped her store's "open" sign to "closed" and gave up trying to free herself from Jasper who proceeded to drag her next door into her auburn orange colored car.

"You do know this is a _party, _not an operation." Jasper pointed out as she turned on her car and drove out the driveway. "Let's just get this over with." her voice unenthusiastic as always.

The drive was pretty quiet, too quiet for Jasper. She kept glancing towards her friend's way to see what she was doing but Peridot kept her eyes glued to the window next to her with the dull expression she always has on. The car stopped at a red light which gave Jasper the opportunity to see if Peridot had something on her mind. "P, I know you're nervous even though you don't show it." she said trying not to sound worried.

"But look, It's okay if you want to stay home. I just thought it'd be cool for you to meet my friends. I'll let Garnet know that we a-" Jasper was interrupted. "You better push on the accelerate, the light changed to green or are you trying to arrive extremely tardy?" she said without looking away from the window. Jasper stepped on the gas as she noticed a bunch of cars waiting behind her. She sweatdropped and cursed herself internally for not noticing but at least Peridot's reply was somewhat of an answer. 'Hopefully everything turns out great.' she thought as she kept her eyes on the road.

After driving for a while, about forty minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. It was all the way on the other side of the beach from where Peridot and Jasper lived. 'Their style of living must be comfortable assuming from this huge beach home.' thought Peridot as she got out the car. Jasper got out and looked at the green gem. "You ready?"

"Most certainly seems so as we are here." she answered shrugging her shoulders as she followed Jasper up the steps to the party. As they got closer and closer to the door, they could hear loud music within the house. 'There's nothing to be nervous about. Think of it as an objective. Meet others, establish relationships, go home and work on my projects. Objective for the day complete ...' this was all Peridot kept thinking. She knew that she had trouble socializing and actually reciprocating others but she would never let herself accept that fact because domestic matters and communication were supposed to be already integrated within her! Even if she herself thought such matters were completely ridiculous and useless, she knew it was supposed to be part of the job. Part of everyone. Part of life as it was in her homeworld in space and as it was everywhere else, especially the humans planet. She would never let anything make her feel inadequate and defective.

Her troubled mind had stopped in its tracks when Jasper opened the unlocked door and music poured out immediately as she opened it.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha? ~"_

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha? ~"_

Upon the door opening and the deviant music dispersing out, Peridot gave the most furrowed look with her brows and looked up at Jasper with disbelief who just shrugged then walked in. Jasper entering first, then Peridot, the orange gem was not surprised to the display happening in front of them as soon as they entered while the green gem still had the expression of her vexation she introduced a new look. A slight hint of shock on her face as well.

On the couch, consisted of two gems. The first one was a short yet well-rounded gem who had long white, mane-like hair and a purple gemstone in the middle of her chest. The second gem next to her was why Peridot was slightly startled because the gem next to the one with the purple gemstone was Lapis, who she met at the aquarium.

They were both dancing and shaking their hips on one another on the couch. They were surely living their lives at that moment. "We're here!" Yelled Jasper. "Can you at least put down the music, it's way too loud." she groaned gesturing to her ears that the volume was too high.

"Aww come on Jasper, come up and join me!" said the purple gem as she continued to dance. Lapis didn't notice Peridot since she was too busy having fun dancing to the beat. "Okay, okay guys, enough." said a voice as she turned the radio off. Both the purple and blue gems pouted at the same time as they both decided to plot their behinds on the couch since the music stopped. At this point Lapis decided to pay attention to what was going on and noticed Peridot.

"Peridot?" she said surprised as her lips started forming a grin. She immediately got off the couch and sped up to where Peridot was, hugging her as if she were a long lost friend. Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief that someone was actually hugging Peridot, Peridot!.

"Peri! I didn't know you were coming to this party!" She said enthusiastically, still hugging the uneasy gem, not noticing that she tensed up as she hugged her. Peridot made no move to hug her back, frozen in place and slightly flustered, she cleared her throat and tried to remain her usual posture. "Lapis. It appears so since I am here but don't call me that…" she said trying to inch the blue gem off with no avail until Lapis decided the hug was over.

As the entire scene played out in front of her, Jasper felt an uncomfortable pit in her chest. How come that blue gem is hugging her friend? Why is Peridot not getting angry? Jasper didn't like it one bit and it angered her and made her chest slightly hurt for some reason she does not acknowledge but decided to shrug the unknown feelings off, knowing that she was there to have fun and introduce Peridot to her friends.

Coming out of the kitchen came another gem unknown to Peridot. This one was slender and thin. Appeared to be the second tallest of the three unknown gems. Her gemstone resided on the upper forehead and it was pearl colored and in an oval shape. She also had short hair and a most noticeable long sharp nose that could probably pop a balloon. In one of her hands, gripped a huge clear bottle while in the other, held a lit cigarette.

"Oh, Jasper is this the friend you always talk about?" she said setting down the unknown bottle on the table in front of the couch. Jasper glared at her friend who made such an embarrassing announcement. "Yeah, hey guys this is Peridot." she said placing her hand on top of the green gem's hair which she immediately shoved off. "That's Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and…" as Jasper introduced each name, she nodded her head towards the direction of each gem except for when her eyes landed on Lapis since Jasper had yet to meet her. Amethyst intercepted knowing that they have yet to meet. "This is Lapis! You haven't met her J, but apparently Peridot knows her."

Peridot was getting tired of all these introductions and just wanted to get this whole thing over with. "So what does one do at these parties you gems showcase?" asked Peridot flatly, to Jasper's surprise. Amethyst shrilled goofily and got off the couch so that she could sit down on the floor near the bottle. She grabbed the anonymous bottle and lifted it up into the air. "_Well_, we were going to wait to have the drinking contest but now that everyone's here, we can!"

"A drinking contest?" Peridot raised a brow while crossing her arms together. 'What's that?'

Upon her question, Amethyst had a devious little look on her face, an idea popped into her head. Jasper caught eye of Amethyst's look and furrowed her brows at her, giving her a warning look to not overdo it. Amethyst however ignored her look of wrath and continued with her plan.

"Well this is a human-made beverage" the purple gem said while pointing at the huge bottle. "It's supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy to the point where you pass o- I mean doze off. Whoever starts dozing off loses."

Peridot raised a brow. What was the main goal of this tomfoolery? What does it accomplish? Why would one even want to doze off? She didn't know if she could trust such a suspicious game. "Well you already know damn well that i'm in." Jasper said going to sit next to Amethyst. Garnet decided to sit down on the couch as well as Pearl and Lapis. "Aw you guys aren't joining?" whined Amethyst.

Garnet shook her head and fixed her frames that covered her eyes. Everybody knew that she rarely does such activities. Pearl shook her head and stuck to her almost done cigarette and Lapis also declined. "Last time I got so fucked up that I couldn't even navigate my gem powers as well as I could. Maybe next time Ame." she said. "But I choose to be the judge for this game!" Lapis yelled through a toothy grin while raising her hand up like a gemling. "Alright you can be the judge and how about you Peridot, are you joining?" said Amethyst as she was trying to make Peridot play. "Mmm, sounds like a ludicrous game but it'll be amusing" she said in her indifferent tone of voice as she sat down next to her best friend. "Alrighty then! Come on Pearl, you were the one getting things ready for the drinking contest, at least get everything else besides the bottle!"

Jasper sniggered at Pearl who totally forgot to get everything else. Getting up, Pearl went back into the kitchen, embarrassed she forgot the other materials and brought back everything else the gems needed to begin their game: napkins, three shot glasses, and three bottles of water just in case. Amethyst then began to fill everybody's cup with the clear liquid. Lapis then cleared her throat loudly and spoke "Everyone ready? Let the games begin! Bottoms up!" she said excitedly while smiling. Peridot observed everyone drink their glasses first.

Jasper chugged it down as fast as possible with no other reaction than she had on now while Amethyst gasped happily after swallowing the shot. Peridot didn't notice that they were waiting on her to finish hers. "Come on! it's not that bad, try it." insisted Amethyst.

Peridot analyzed the clear liquid through her visor and in a quick second, scarfed it down, imitating what the others did. She felt the liquid go down the throat, tingling it a bit which made her want to shiver but she suppressed this urge. As soon as the strange liquid hit her stomach she started feeling tingly inside but showed no reaction to it just as Jasper. "I don't know why this even exists as a game at all, seems easy enough." muttered Peridot more to herself than anybody. "I wonder why as well ~" said Amethyst in a sing-song voice, amused that Peridot didn't know what she was getting herself into.

Another round of the clear liquid was served and gulped down.

The third round came and soon after, the fourth.

Around the 8th round Peridot really started to feel strange. The low music was playing in the background, low enough that everybody could hear it but still have a conversation. "I reallly like this song." the green gem said monotonously while propelling her head on her left set of fingers, not thinking about what she automatically just stated. Amethyst was chuckling under her breath so much that she was trying to suppress her laughter by holding her hands to her mouth. Jasper was well amused as well, she knew Peridot was feeling something.

"P are you feeling okay? This song is a bit... Umm.." said Jasper while chuckling slightly.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right it's better than yours-"_

"Affirmative. I've never sampled what these human's call a "milkshake" but they sure sound appetizing according to the lyrics except I do query why a milk based drink would bring males to the yard."

Amethyst was about to lose it after hearing Peridot's comment, but Jasper pinched her thigh from under the table, telling her indirectly to calm down or she'll lose their cover. She wouldn't want Peridot to know just yet that they tricked her into getting wasted. 'This is the best thing ever.' Jasper thought to herself, giving her green friend a toothy grin for the hilarious comment she just gave. "After you lose this game we can go get some milkshakes before we get home."

Peridot furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Jasper. I'm. Not. Going. To. Lose."

Lapis giggled at the display in front of her. She thought it was cute how Peridot was being. When Lapis first saw Peridot, she looked so hard and indifferent. She has yet to see her smile! Not even at this party. She doesn't even recall acknowledging barely any emotion from the green gem except for the usual annoyed, angry and indifferent image until today, seeing her getting a bit riled up because of the booze.

Garnet and Pearl were out of sight, maybe upstairs or outside on the porch but they decided to bum out of being an observer of their game. Lapis didn't blame them for leaving, it was probably not as amusing for them to watch others get buzzed due to their mature personalities but for herself, she took amusement in observing such activities.

Their 9th round came, then their 10th and 12th.

Jasper and Amethyst were arguing over something. Something about wrestling and Peridot was deathly silent. Lapis sat down next to Peridot, seeing that the others were preoccupied with their argument and left Peridot out of it. "How you feeling?" she said, giving these worried eyes… or at least they seemed worried to Peridot. Turning her head slightly to look in Lapis' direction, her own vision began to blunder as she observed the entire room move sluggishly along with the turn of her head. She could also feel her own being dissociate along with her movement as well. 'This isn't good...'

"Positively fine. I'm just waiting on these two hooligans to terminate their childish argument so that I could win the game already." she said as a matter-of-fact. Lapis just stared at Peridot. She could tell she was lying. She noticed Peridot's cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyes maintained the weariness they always had to them however they held a glint of something wild in them and she noticed the uneasy fidgeting of her green hovering fingers, which she had not commenced before the game. Peridot averted her eyes slightly from looking directly into the blue gem's eyes, noting that the gem was just staring and not saying anything. She knew that Lapis was analyzing her but she didn't like it, it made her feel nervous. An emotion she did not like being conscious about.

Tilting her a head a bit as if inquiring something, Lapis offered the buzzed gem to drink some water before they start drinking again but Peridot denied, saying it was "inessential".

Jasper and Amethyst's debate ended as soon as Peridot denied Lapis' offer and they began to go for more and more rounds! After shot number 20, Amethyst gave out and was passed out on the floor. Jasper gave out a boisterous laugh. "I knew i'd beat you again Amethyst!"

"Now i'm waiting on you to lose." she eyed the green gem who was eyeing her back competitively. Peridot managed to swallow another shot down, beginning to feel a slight shaking within her body. Her visor began to fizzle, throwing out image noises here and there. Acknowledging that her visor was going on the fritz, she took them off. Jasper noticed her phasing them off and stared. She never really took a good look of Peridot with her glasses or visor off. 'Her eyes are a light green and i've never noticed...'

Lapis was also taking note silently of Peridot not having her visor on but tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible, noticing that Jasper was… checking her out as well? Making it quite noticeable but she took no mind of the way Jasper stared at the green gem so she ignored it and her eyes remained focused on Peridot.

Jasper averted her eyes from staring and took another shot down. After a few seconds, the green gem realized that her friend already took another shot so she had to make another one as well.

Lifting her glass slowly to her lips, she could smell the strength of the elixir. It was as if she had already consumed the horrid liquid. Her head started feeling very heavy and her stomach churned. Every little movement the green gem's eyes made, her brain followed instructions after a few seconds, she felt like she was floating, as if she did not exist in the moment nor if she were there drinking. 'It's happening again...' Peridot thought, with the glass still close to her lips.

'But this time its worse...'

Jasper noticed how random the other's movement had gotten and how dazed she appeared to be. Her friend was acting weird and she began to frown when a rush of uneasiness overcame her. The large bulky gem tried to portray the correct emotions and actions, for her current disposition of intoxication was making it difficult to focus but, she was not as worse as her friend looked.

Reaching out to lightly place one her large hands of the fingers of the green gem whose fingers were oddly gripping the table, she used her index finger to lightly tap Peridot's knuckles in order to get her attention since she had not sensed Jasper's fingers on her own. "P are you okay? You don't look so good." her semi slurred voice breathed as the other looked up at her without any expression.

Jasper's face flushed slightly as she noticed Peridot's eyes staring at her own. 'Those gorgeous green eyes… stop staring at me P.' her mind was drifting but shook her head as she remembered why the green gem turned to look at her.

To Jasper's surprise, the highly intoxicated gem got up, smoothly and quietly, without any word, muddling slightly to the bathroom where Jasper and Lapis were unable to see her enter as the walls blocked the view.

Jasper and Lapis both got up at the same time as they both felt a concern for the green gem. As soon as Jasper lifted her huge body on its feet she wobbled backwards. "Shit!" she yelled as she fell on her back.

"Oh my stars! Jasper are you okay?" Lapis rushed to her side.

Jasper's head was spinning and spinning although she did not bang her head on the fall down, the alcohol had been traveling through her system slowly because of the lengthy scrunched-up sitting position she was in the entire variation of the competition but when she had gotten straight up, the alcohol flushed her entire system like a dam breaking in half! She saw the room spin along with Lapis and she knew at that moment, there was no way she was going to stay conscious. 'F-fffuck...' finally giving in and passed out on the floor.

Lapis lightly grabbed Jasper's face with both her hands and shook her head. "Jasper ? JASPER!? Jaspeerrrr?" she tried all she could to get the orange giant to become conscious again but with no avail. She looked at the sleeping body puzzlingly, deciding whether or not she should try to drag her to a bed or something but decided it was futile knowing that the orange gem was literally the hulk but in orange pigment. At her last thought, she finally remembered Peridot! 'How could I forget? I'm such a scatterbrain, I hope she's okay.'

She frowned at the fact she forgot about the indifferent gem as she rushed to the bathroom and quickly turned the knob to the bathroom door.

What she saw as soon as she entered the room made her heart drop as well as her breathing which had become hesitant and forced.

Peridot was crouched down at the bottom corner of the tiled bathroom floor, next to the tub. The green gem had her head and face buried on top of her hard knees while her arms hugged around her knees which blocked Lapis' view of the gem's face, only allowing her pushed-back spiked up hair to show. The slim floating fingers were gripping at the top of the gem's legs and her entire body was shaking.

Unknown to Lapis, Peridot had her eyes wide open between her arms.

'Who, w-who just barged in here!?' the green gem's eyes were shaking erratically as she stared at the shadow on the top of her warm knees which was there because of the little tent of safety her arms created. 'It's because of this heinous door! Structured with no lock. Please get out, get out, get out, _leave_.'

"Peridot?..." called Lapis' soft and almost hushed voice.

'It's Lapis! Why is she here? Why did she have to see me like this? A defective technical gem! Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck_!' the shaking gem was arguing within her mind. She had been arguing mentally with herself about everything as soon as she got into the bathroom. Undiscovered by Lapis' knowledge, she had just contributed to Peridot's current inclination.

Staying in her current position, she did not move except for the trembling that she tried to suppress. Lapis took a slow breath in as she decided to take her first step. Heard by Peridot, the green gem tensed up which the other noticed immediately. The blue haired girl stopped in her tracks and she knew she had to act fast but what could she do? Lapis didn't know what was wrong with her. The only time she ever saw someone like this was in a video when she decided to sit in during a lecture class at Quartz University considering that she found what the humans called "psychology" interesting but of course not as interesting as biology.

'What did they call it? An attack caused by the body itself… some sort of attack. Ugh! I didn't even know gems could get this way.' Lapis thought all of this through quickly as she knew how serious the situation she was in. 'Maybe all the alcohol did something to her?'

She then noticed that Peridot's body was moving abnormally, as if she didn't breathe in the correct pattern. Lapis' brows furrowed and decided there was no time, she couldn't see her new friend like this. Slowly, she began to take steps towards the spot the other gem was sitting at but stopped abruptly when she yelled.

"_Cease and desist_."

The green gem's voice was out of breathe but the venom in her voice sent slight shivers up the blue gem's spine.

"Please… Leave. Right now." her voice had plead in it. Something Lapis was surprised to hear. She couldn't leave this gem alone. She won't. Something within her told her that she had to help the green gem at all costs.

Hesitant at first, Lapis slowly walked her way in front of Peridot who still had her face shoved into her knees and crouched down in front of her. She could feel the warmth the technical gem was producing and literally discern how uneasy her breathing was. "Peri…" Lapis said calmly.

"I told you to leave! Vacate! Disappear!" the green gem spat out with the same harshness as before.

Lapis felt a pang in her chest as Peridot yelled.

'Why won't she leave?' the green gem shut her eyes angrily. She had enough of the blue gem.

"Do you have a primitive brain?! I thought you'd understand such simple instructions but I guess you really are an idiot!"

Lapis was taken aback as the dull pain in her chest grew from the purposely cruel words of the other gem. Her face contorted into the state of hurt and sadness. Lapis didn't know why she was feeling so hurt when she barely knew this gem but she couldn't let herself get discouraged by her words. She has to do something to calm Peridot down.

Staring at the shaking form before initiating her plan, she slowly took both her blue hands and placed them hesitantly, on top of Peridot's arms. Almost immediately, the green gem's head flew up and stared right into the blue one's eyes. Her eyes were sporadic and wild. They also held distress. It was as if Lapis saw a different version of Peridot.

Trying to retract her arms from Lapis' now tight grip, she shook her head, wide-eyed. "Lapis. Get away from me." now this voice sounded feeble. Lapis couldn't believe how the Peridot she knew, changed. It frightened her somehow. Peridot's slim green fingers began tightly gripping at her blue hands, trying to pry them off. Lapis ignored the pain the green gem inflicted on her hands and proceeded to pull the other's arms towards each side of her own shoulders. "Calm down Peridot. It's okay." she said with the most soothing voice she could conjure up. It was almost angelic to Peridot's ears.

Peridot didn't know what to do, her head was in so much pain and her vision was still very quick-paced as her breathing was restless. Lapis almost knew immediately somehow, that she had to show Peridot what she wanted her to do. Now taking the fingers that inflicted pain on her own hands, she took them in both her palms and lead them to wrap around behind her neck and she leaned her head over to the side, this way the green gem's head could rest on her shoulder.

Peridot never experienced such a thing. 'What is going on. I can't comprehend this.' she began to have a rush of thoughts again which slowed immediately as soon as she heard Lapis' voice again.

"Just let it all out doofus." she commanded in the most nurturing voice. Peridot then knew what she had to do. She automatically shoved her face in the nook of Lapis' shoulder and neck and tightened one of her arms around the blue gem's neck and the other arm lowered a bit in order to grasp onto the hem of her shirt. Peridot was no longer thinking about anything, she was doing things purely out of some kind of system error or some sort of instinct. She couldn't tell what it was, but all she knew was that she really needed Lapis.

Lapis could feel the slowing of the other gem's trembling body and how shaky her breathing is. She felt how tight Peridot had been gripping her by the neck and shirt and how warm her body is. She could feel everything Peridot was in the moment except for the pain she portrayed on her face earlier. What was that pain?

She knew the green gem was dryly crying, if one was able to do such a thing. 'I didn't think someone could cry dryly but then there's Peridot.' thought Lapis to herself. She knew the green gem had been crying out without any tears because she could feel Peridot's face in between her shoulder and neck. There were no tears, no wetness. What she did feel is the clenching of her teeth and the contortion of Peridot's forehead. She could read all of the technical gem's agonizing movements which told her how much pain she was experiencing but not _why _she was in pain.

Lapis sighed gently as several minutes passed of her rubbing Peridot's back and whispering words of comfort in the green gem's ears. It felt like an eternity, but it was worth it as she helped the technical gem calm down and see a side of her that she's sure no one has seen before.

**xxXXxx**

Peridot couldn't look Lapis in the face when Jasper and her were saying their goodbyes.

After that incident, Lapis had lead the green gem to the couch that night and told her to sleep over since Jasper had passed out on the floor. Without any word and the same unemotional expression she always has on, she rested on the couch taking Lapis' lead, facing away from the water gem. She couldn't look at her after such an ordeal. She couldn't really get into the true sleeping calmness stance so Peridot stayed fully awake without the serene feeling one gets with pretend sleeping the entire night since all she could think about was what just happened a few hours earlier.

"Ughh…Alright see you later guys." Jasper dragged out, rubbing her head as she felt the slight hangover through her entire body.

"Bye guys! I hope we all hang again soon." smiled Amethyst, feeling great about being less vulnerable to hangovers.

Pearl smiled as well and waved a goodbye as Garnet nodded her head to show her farewell. Lapis was not there, which didn't surprise the green gem. Maybe she couldn't stand the sight of Peridot anymore. As Jasper and Peridot began to walk away from the door, a loud thump was heard near the door. Lapis had overslept and rushed down the stairs, seeing that her friends were leaving.

Leaning on the door with her fist that hit the door to get their attention Lapis yelled out

"Bye guys! a-and-" she said huffing out a breath then taking in air to speak again. "Peridot!" her words breathless as she yelled out the name.

Peridot stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at the blue gem, not directly looking at her but she aimed her dull eyes at the side of the water gem's head. "I'll call you to let you know all about the celebration at the aquarium!"

'She's.. still doing that? Even after tonight?' the green gem shook the thought off and nodded her head silently to the blue gem.

After that, Jasper and Peridot got into Jasper's car and went home with a lot to talk about although, when Jasper questioned her friend about what she did after she had passed out, Peridot hesitated for a split second. A mistake on her part because then Jasper knew something had happened. The green gem wouldn't tell her which annoyed the orange titan but she knew she was going to find out one day.

**xxXXxx**

.

**Well this chapter was fun to write.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes . I'm not the best editor.**

**I'm not trying to make this entire fic about Peridot being prone to anxiety attacks (just letting you readers know) but trying to slowly develop the gem that I'm portraying Peridot to be. I hope you liked this chapter (^.^) Let me know what you guys think by reviewing or sending me messages!**


End file.
